This disclosure relates to devices for mounting solar panels to mounting structures, such as roofs, using over-the-panel clamping devices.
Solar panels, such as solar photovoltaic panels, can mount to various types of mounting structures. These mounting structures can include roofs, for example, pitched shingle roofs, tile roofs, metal roofs, or concrete roofs. Solar panels often mount together in rows and columns known as solar panel arrays. Solar panels and solar panel arrays are commonly secured to mounting rails that span the length of one or more solar panels. Mounting brackets typically secure the mounting rails to the roof structure. Solar panels can also be mounted to roofs or other mounting structures without rails. These so-called rail-less mounting devices do not span the length of the solar panel. Instead, they are typically mounted under each corner of the solar panel or between two panels mounted side-by-side in a solar panel array.
Over-the-panel clamp assemblies, also known as top clamp assemblies, can secure the solar panels to the rail or the rail-less mounting devices. Top clamp assemblies clamp the top of the solar panel frame to a rail or a rail-less mounting device by clamping the top of the solar panel frame against the mounting devices. Over-the-panel clamp assemblies include mid-clamp assemblies and end-clamp assemblies. Mid-clamp assemblies, mount between two solar panels within a solar panel array. End-clamp assemblies mount at an outside perimeter or end of an array of solar panels.
Solar panel installers and solar panel mounting device manufacturers seek to simplify installation and minimize system costs. One challenge they face is that solar panel frames are not all standardized around a single height. The height can vary from manufacturer to manufacturer. For example, solar panel heights often range from 30 mm (1.18 inches) to 50 mm (1.97 inches). Some solar panel mounting device manufacturers offer a range of end-clamp assemblies and a range of mid-clamp assemblies, each with different heights to accommodate a corresponding range of solar panel frame heights. Other solar panel mounting device manufacturers offer height-adjustable end-clamp assemblies or height-adjustable mid-clamp assemblies to accommodate a range of solar panel heights.